metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Turbine Chamber
Turbine Chamber is a room in Eastern SkyTown on Elysia, appearing in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. This room is the site of Samus's second battle against a Berserker Lord, and is also where she obtains the first component for the Theronian Bomb. Despite its name, this room contains no objects directly identified as turbines. This may be referring to the bomb component, which acts as a turbine of sorts while positioned in the lower part of the room. Description This room seems to function largely as storage for the first Theronian Bomb component. On the room's lower level, two electromagnetic cradle arms hold the component in place, with ropes that must be shot to sever them and allow for the Bomb to split so Samus can continue through the room. On the upper level, a complex locking mechanism holds the platform that covers most of the component in place. A turbine (likely for cooling of the Bomb component) is running at the very bottom of the room, and is rapidly circulating air throughout the room. At the top of the room, Samus fights another Berserker Lord. After destroying it, she can use four Spinners to release clamps holding down the Component. After this, she must use a Combination Lock to fully release the Component so her ship can collect it. After it is collected, the Combination Lock's terminal turns and reveals a drop shaft for Samus to descend in Morph Ball form. Connecting rooms *Broken Lift (On upper and lower levels, both via Blue Door) *Maintenance Shaft TR (via Blue Door) *Turbine Access (via Blue Door) Inhabitants *Pirate Trooper *Berserker Lord Items ;First Bomb Component:Arrive in the top part of the room from Broken Lift's upper path. Then defeat the Berserker Lord and activate the Spinners. Then use the Ship Grapple on the component. Scans Bottom floor ;Glass:"Glasswork appears to be very fragile. A strong impact could probably shatter it." ;Electromagnetic cradle arm:"Electromagnetic cradle arm is extended and energized. Sever power cables to retract." ;Theronian bomb component:"Theronian transport module. Capable of transporting highly volatile containment units." ;Power node:"Power node sends energy through cables to the cradle. Destroy to retract cradle arm." ;Electromagnetic cradle arm (retracted):"Electromagnetic cradle arm is retracted and powered down. Unit will remain in place." Top floor ;Control terminal (hatches locked) :"Control terminal operates nearby machinery. It cannot be used while the floor locks are engaged." ;Control terminal :"Control terminal is online. Interact with terminal to open the hatches in the floor." ;Locking mechanism :"Hatches are currently locked. Manual control override necessary to release lock mechanism." ;Spinner (inactive) :"Device: Spinner. Spinner is inactive. Unable to operate at this time." ;Spinners (used) :"Device: Spinner Spinner has been used and is permanently offline." Trivia *In the original version of Corruption, during the battle with the Berserker Lord, Samus could use the Spinners to try to unlock the bomb component, but the pirate could bring them down again with its shockwave attack. However, doing this may cause visual glitches with the Spinners after the fight. This is fixed in the PAL and Trilogy versions; in which the Spinners cannot be used until the battle is over. ru:Турбинный Зал Category:Eastern SkyTown Category:Theronian Bomb part rooms Category:Boss Rooms Category:Rooms